The Expo of Stark
by StarksViolet
Summary: One Shot: Pepper listened to Tony, and Tony told her everything, set during Iron Man 2


**I always wondered what it would have been like had Pepper allowed Tony to tell her what he was going through...there will be more like this in the furture, I guarantee it, it's a guilty pleasure, something on the side while I work on the 'big' piece, The Avenged, which some of you may already be reading/following! Hope you enjoy :)**

She left him sitting in her office, alone with his thoughts; he cursed himself for screwing up the only opportunity he had to apologise for what he did, by telling her he wasn't there to apologise.

He sat glumly in the large office chair, watching the kinetic sticks roll around smoothly. The irritated him, he pulled an ornament from the corner of the desk and tried to wedge it underneath. The momentum pushed through the barrier and continued teasing him.

He signed heavily and stood up, an overwhelming sensation of vertigo threw him off balance, he stumbled forward, he grabbed hold of the desk to stop himself from falling. His vision went black.

'Tony?' Peppers voice seemed miles away.

He held his breath trying to focus his mind back on the present, his vision slowly returned; he felt Pepper's hand on his arm.

'Tony, what's wrong?' Pepper was standing beside him now.

He inhaled deeply, trying to make a move to the chair, she grabbed him by his arm and led him to the desk.

'Here,' she pulled out the chair with her free hand, 'sit down.'

Tony looked up at Pepper, the look in her eyes saddened him. 'I think I'm in trouble.' He said quietly.

'What kind of trouble?' she leaned against the desk, looking intently into his eyes.

Tony remained silent for minutes, just taking in the beauty of the woman who sat before him.

'I screwed up, Pepper, I _did _want to apologise, I _do _want to apologise.' he rambled on.

She put her purse down, she looked at his face, she looked over his body, the man sitting before her.

She leaned into him so their faces were only inches away. 'Tony, what's wrong?' She breathed.

'Miss Potts?' Natalie peered in to the office.

'Not now Natalie, give us a minute.' Pepper replied immediately.

Tony turned to Natasha and smiled weakly at her, she nodded in his direction.

She closed the door and left them, Tony looked back at Pepper.

'Talk to me, please, I know I didn't let you before, but I'm listening now.' She pleased with him.

Tony looked down at his feet, he couldn't get out of telling her now, she was waiting for him.

'I made a mistake.' He shook his head and swiftly got this his feet, he moved to leave, but Pepper took hold of his arm.

'Stop, Tony, you've been acting completely different since Monaco, I don't know what you're running from, but you can tell me.' She stood to face him, forcing him to look at her. 'Tony.' She encouraged.

He turned his head away from her, any other time, being this close to Pepper Potts would have driven him crazy, this time, it terrified him.

'Oh my God, Tony, what is this?' she put her hand on his neck, tracing the dark lines which now occupied his skin.

He pulled her hand away with his, 'I made a mistake with the reactor.' He said quietly.

She looked into his eyes, 'what kind of a mistake?'

'The core is,' he paused and looked away from her, he cleared his throat, 'it's killing me.' He finally managed.

Tony expected her to chastise him; to yell at him, to hit him, what he didn't expect was tears. She was standing before him; crying. Her hand over her mouth, sobbing, looking into his eyes. His pain was only worsened. He knew what he wanted to tell her, and he knew that she felt the same way without even saying a word.

He took her into his arms, she lay her face against his chest, she muttered words he couldn't hear, but he felt what she was trying to say.

'We will figure something out.' She said finally, pulling away from him, 'we have to, you're you, you'll, you'll figure something out, and this will get better.' She gently touched the reactor in his chest.

Tony shook his head, 'I've tried everything, there's nothing left.'

Pepper gasped, 'how long have you known?'

'About a month now.' He answered simply.

Pepper nodded, wiping away a stray tear, 'and you did this alone, I'm so sorry.' She whispered.

'Don't be, it's my fault.' He moved a strand of hair out of her eyes.

She took hold of his hand against her cheek. 'I should have known something was wrong, I've known you for so long.'

Tony smiled, after weeks of being afraid, weeks of being reckless to shut out the terror, he felt ok, he felt as though he had a fighting chance. Something would work out, something would come up, and he would be ok.

'I just needed you to know, so you would understand everything that I've done, because you're the one person I trust most, and trust to take care of everything.' He explained.

'Don't,' she breathed, 'don't talk like that, you can't, please.'

Tony smiled, he leaned in and kissed her, she kissed him back. His eyes shot open, he cocked his head sideways and took notice of the "Stark Expo" model folded away under the dust sheets.

She turned to look at what he was looking at, 'what is it, Tony?' She followed him as he walked over to it.

He wild grin appeared across his lips, 'that's it, that's what I need.' He grabbed her by the shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips.

'What is, Tony, I don't understand.' She called after him as he called in a few men to help him collect the wooden model.

He turned to look at her before leaving the building. 'Everything's ok, I promise.' He laughed excitedly.

Pepper looked out of the window of her office, smiling to herself she saw Tony drive away in the R8 with the 'Stark Expo" model wedged beside him. She smiled to herself, still feeling the lingering kiss on her lips. She knew how much she loved him then, and always had, she only cursed herself for allowing these feelings only come to light in such grim circumstances. But nonetheless, she knew he loved her too, and that was all that mattered.

**Let me know if this type of piece is something that interests you wonderful people out there, if so I shall write more :)**


End file.
